Ni Yao De Ai
by jinxum
Summary: They loved and they hated. Now three years later is it a repeat of the last time they were together? Will it last? InuxKag
1. Over

Ni Yao De Ai(The love that you want)

**A two shot**

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I dont own shit..erehmmm Inuyasha or this song

-

-

He left her alone without a care in the world. Now three years later he's back but she wont give in.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Although I have often dreamed of you_

_I still have no idea _

_its raining outside. _

_What day is it today?_

_I dont know._

_Where did you go?_

She was freezing. Not only inside but outside. Her heart was frozen. And it was cold. It had been raining for weeks now and it didn't look like it would cease. Her tiny apartment had no heating and it was leaking everywhere. But she was used to it. Her pathetic childhood had prepared her for this kind of life. She had earlier accepted in her life that she wouldn't be able to make it better. Jobs were scarce and the measly pays that she worked for everyday were barely enough to pay the rent let alone buy food and warm clothing.

She was lucky to have a job. Hell, she was lucky she was alive. Everywhere she looked kids like her were dying of sickness, poverty, and murders. Last week she saw with her own two eyes a drive by shooting. Right next to her apartment. Three men had died that day while she was cowering under her blankets. Kagome tried to block out the sounds but it brought back horrible nightmares. Terrible, dangerous nightmares.

She thought three years earlier that _he _made the nightmares go away but ever since _he _left, they came back. Over and over again until she couldn't hold it in any longer and fell into a deep dark sleep. Fucking bastard. The thought of _him_ made tears well up in her eyes and her heart beat faster. She scolded herself over and over and over again. She would not think of him. She would not let her heart love him.

Their history together was impeccable. They fell in love at seventeen. He was a rich, rich, _rich _playboy while she was the school nobody. She hated him from the begining and he hated her but somewhere along that line their hate became friendship until they realized in that park that day they were hanging out, their friendship became something more. That was the day he kissed her. She had never been kissed before and the feeling of his lips made her feel exhilarated. She was so happy. Finally someone who loved her. That day, they became a couple.

The whole school rediculed him. They said that she wasn't good enough for him. That she wanted him for his money. That she was _worthless_. That made her angry. It made him even angrier. He didn't care what they thought but he would punch someone out if they dare make a remark about her. Soon the tauntings stopped. Everyone accepted that this was how things were and they weren't gonna change them. They moved in his "mansion" and his parents never made a remark about it. They were glad in fact that Inuyasha had found someone that was level headed and responsible. Someone who didn't love him for his money. They loved and absolutely adored her.

She would wake up screaming in his bed but he was always by her side. Comforting her and helping her through the night. Soon the nightmares ceased and she was happier then she had ever been. The days were flying by and she felt like she was floating on air. Though they still fought about insignifant things, they always made up. High school came and went. There was no more unhappiness in her life but sometimes things are too good to be true.

They were happy for sometime but then the aruguments got worse and the loving got less. She suspected there was someone else. No. She knew there was. But she kept silent hoping that she was wrong and he wouldnt leave her. Funny how fate always fucks with her.

_Although I have never _

_doubted you. _

_I still feel uneasy._

_Who is your one and only?_

_Forgive me for doubting myself._

FLASHBACK

"Damn it wench I said I was sorry", golden eyes peered at her angrily.

_Sorry. Your always sorry. Every fucking day your sorry. Your such a liar._

"I dont want you apology Inuyasha, I want an answer! Why were you holding her?" She didn't really need an answer did she. She already knew but she wanted him to confirm it.

_Im so tired Inuyasha. Do you know that? Don't you know that? Do you even notice me anymore. I love you._

"Its not in your fucking place to be asking bitch. I saw what you were doing with Kouga. Prancing your ass all over his body. Your nothing less of a whore!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth time stopped.

_Kagome. Im sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me._

Those words never came out of his mouth though. There was just silence and he knew he had crossed the line.

"Is that how you feel Inuyasha?" She let the question hang in the air. "That im a whore. That im fucking worthless. That Im a NOBODY?"

_I understand the love I want_

_will spoil me like a child_

_who only knows how to be_

_bad in your arms._

"Inuyasha, I dont think this is working out anymore. Maybe we should see other people." He was stunned. For a second he thought she was kidding. But it wasn't like that. Her face was so serious and he felt his heart start to crack. He put on his stone facade. The facade where he let drop after he fell in love with her.

"Is that what you want?" He had asked so coldly.

_Kagome please don't leave me. I need you. I really do. _There was a pregnent pause as tears formed on her face. He wanted to wipe them away. "Yes."

His hands were clenched into tight fists. He could smell his own blood and it was nausiating. He realized this wasn't one of their measly fights. This was for real. There was no going back. "Okay. I'll leave you alone." His voice was so harsh even she winced. And in that minute it gave him satifaction to hurt her. To make her feel pain. So he taunted her.

"And if you we're wondering, yes theres someone else. Poor Kagome. Your pathetic. So clueless of everything around you. It's a wonder I keep you around." He wanted to make her hurt like he was right now. He wanted her to suffer. His voice was unemotional and his stone mask wouldn't fall. Half of him wanted to comfort her and the other half wanted to kill her. He went with the suffering half.

_Inuyasha why are you doing this?_

_Because he knows. He knows your fake. He knows your stupid and worthless. Face it Kagome. You were just a toy. He deserves someone better than you. He knew you were a liar even before you realized it._

_He knew._

He began toying her. Making her break.

"I want your stuff out of here by seven. If I return and your ass isn't out of here I'll get someone to arrest you." He walked slowly to his door. With a pause at the door knob he turned around and said, "You never were much fun anyways."

_Inuyasha your so stupid. You love her but your hurting her. You filty puppy._

Shutup.

_You'll never see her again. She'll find someone new while you'll be suffering in this dank room. Blaming her for your mistakes. _

I said SHUTUP.

_You never should have toyed around with Kikyou. You know you love Kagome. Bad habit of yours isnt it? Scaring away people who love you for someone as pathetic and whorely as Kikyou. _

_You know im right. But its too late. Live with the decisions you make. But you didn't have to drag poor Kagome along with you. She's drowning now._

_shut.the.fuck.up. _

I love you Kagome.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Wo ming bai Wo yao de ai _

_Hua ba wo chong huai_

_Xiang yi ge xiao hai_

_Zhi dong zai ni huai li huai _

_Ni yao de ai Bu zhu she yi lai _

_Laong xian nan ge nan hai_

_Laong lui shai Zu yao zu zai _

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Okay so if I get alot of reviews then I will post the second part faster. KAYS? Oh yea and sorry about not working on ROOM BUDDIES but I promise you that I have two chapters done. I just haven't have time to type it up. TOO LAZY. But see this came to me while I was surfing the net. Too angsty? Come on give me some feedback peoples! So please review. This was one of the longest two shots in a while. WOW! Wanna know if Kags and Inu get back together? hmmmmmmm...

Okay so I know you guys are wondering what this song is. If your asian and watch korean, chinese, taiwan, viet dramas you probably know the drama "meteor garden" right? well this is sung in meteor garden. Its called Ni Yao De Ai(the love that you want) sung by Penny Dai. ITS REALLY GOOD. The song and the movie. I dont take credit for this song but i had to fix the grammer so it could make sense for the english version. I put the korean version at the end cause it just made sense to me. Well thanks for listening to my babbling. Remember to review and I will put the next chappy in.


	2. Rebirth

Ni Yao De Ai

Chapter two- _Im sorry_

-

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.

Mario Vasquez- Gallery

-

-

-

AN: I am so SORRY! I meant to get this out earlier but i've been too busy and too lazy. I promise this is worth your time. Enjoy and review!

-

-

-

-

He left her alone in the world without a care. Now three years later he's unexpectantly back. Is there romance brewing or will she recieve the same heartbreak she had three years earlier? InuxKag

-

-

-

-

-

_Why didn't they understand? Why couldn't they leave him alone. Why couldn't they go away._

Her voice. Her touch. Her smell. It never went away. Not three years ago, and certaintly not now. Was it too late to have her back. Or did she already move on...

"Seriously Inuyasha, if your still moping about her why don't you just find her?" The man who in turned happened to be _his_ best friend asked. "You've been stone dead for three years now. You won't date and if anyone mentions her name you try to rip them apart. If your not gonna go for her why are you still stuck here?".

All he got was a glare.

"Come on Inuyasha. I know you still love her. Whatever you guys had, it changed you, and for the better." Miroku began to pace. He had been trying for three FREAKIN years to get Inuyasha to budge but _no _being the spoiled brat Inuyasha was he wouldn't fight for her. Lazy asshole. Though, inwardly he sighed. Poor sweet Kagome. Where was she now? Everyone loved her. Everyone missed. Miroku sincerely saw her as his own sister and he was glad that Inuyasha and Kagome finally hooked up. But then, Inuyasha pushed her. He pushed her so far away, nobody could reach her.

"Inuyasha, you know your a bastard for hurting Kagome right?" All at once he was shoved up against a wall.

"Don't say that bitches name when im around, got that?" Miroku sighed. "Let me down Inuyasha." His hands slowly unclenched for Miroku's navy blue shirt and he slid to the floor. "I fuckin hate her." The handsome man sat down next to his best friend. "No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't try to hurt her so much. Please Inuyasha, bring her back. We miss her. And I know you still love her." Amber met purple.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

There was a moment of silence

"If she loves you enough."

_Unless of course she hates you._

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

If someone had asked Kagome where in this point of her life would she be she would've answered "college" or "doctors degree" or maybe even "married with a kid on the way". But she wouldn't have answered "stuck in a miniumum wage pay" or "barely payin the bills". And if she had a choice she definitly wouldn't have sleazy idoit feeling her up every five second and she certaintly _did not _want to fall in love with that bastard. No if someone had asked her what she wanted, she would have answered "a nice living home, with a nice loving husband, with a good paying job". But she didn't complain though. If she complained then she would cry and if she would cry then she would have a really bad day. And you do not want Kagome Higurashi to have a bad day.

She worked in a quaint little diner. Of course the place was crawling with disgusting little perverts and perhaps some drunken violents but it was work and she was glad to have it. After _he _left she moved back into her apartment and the landlord welcomed her with open arms, well arms that were touching her ass. He was nice. A pervert like Miroku but nice. Coming to think of it she hadn't seemed Miroku in three years. How ironic. Had she been counting? Time flies by so fast when for the first year she cried herself to sleep. Ironic indeed.

_Shes so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who loves and adore her._

_Your a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_can't appreciate your beauty _

"Kagome, are you okay?" She snapped back to reality. "Oh im sorry Sango. I was just kinda-."

"Yes I know. Thinking about that stupid ex of yours? You know hes not worth it." This was one of the reasons Kagome and Sango bonded immediatly. She knew exactly what Kagome was thinking. They shared an unbreakable bond and Sango was the sister Kagome never had.

"Sango, Im so confused. I dont know what to do." Sango looked at the sisterly figure beside her. She gazed at her at sympathy. Kagome didn't deserve this life. She didn't deserve anything that had been thrown at her. "Im so sorry Kagome. It will all be okay. I promise you that." Kagome looked at her with her glazed eyes.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

What was she gonna do? Sango was angry. Angrier than she had been since Kohaku. Inuyasha you bastard.

_If I ever find you I will rip you to shreds. Just like you did with Kagomes_

_Shes so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Thankyou for all your support. I have decided to make this a continuing story. Im currently on HIATUS with Room Buddies. That was a horrible story and I can't say where im going with it. Maybe one day I will finish it but for right now...Im currently on more drama like stuff. Wait for the next update and my other stories/one shots.

Remember to review.


	3. Where we left ourselves

Ni Yao De Ai

Chapter three-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort.

Quote taken from **honey and clover**

**- Love is over now- Angela Aki**

-

AN: Ahhh..I updated!! AND right after the next day too. Arn't you guys filled with happiness?? Well I am kind of disappointed. I didn't get alot of reviews and I thought that I did great on the second chapter. Well give me some support. Not alot of people today are writing Inuyasha stories anymore. You wouldn't want me to go away would you? Okay, alright. I'll stop teasing you guys. Now on to this dreadful story!!

sidenote: Sango is a lil OOC in this chappy. I thought I might make this a funny one.

-

-

-

_I wonder why..._

_on t.v. and magazines_

_love seems **fun and colored with happiness.**_

_But why is my love.._

_so sad and **despicable**_

Sango paced the uneven floor as she waited for her friend to come out. "Sango, I really don't think I can come out in this." She shook her head in wonder. Kagome was a beautiful girl yet she despised everything that made her beautiful. She once told Sango that she thought her eyes were ugly. Now that could simply not be true because Kagome's eyes were very rare to find in Tokyo.

In fact she didn't even know any japanese person could have blue eyes. On the contrary she did see Memoirs of a Geisha and the main character did have blue eyes. Hmmmm. Very suspicious indeed. Sango wondered if Kagome ever was a Geisha in her past life.

Now there sat Sango wondering over the possibilities of being a Geisha in your past life and poor Kagome was in the dressing room fretting. "Sango, did you hear me? I don't think I can wear this." Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course you can! Your so beautiful and slim! I wish I had your body!" There was a pregnent pause as the other side thought this out.

"Sango we're the same size."

Sango fainted to the floor. "So that means you can so wear that dress!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts about it. You will wear that dress or else." Sango left that threat hanging just to anger the raven haired girl more. Kagome gave a discouraged sigh and walked out of the closet. Kagome giggled and said, "Sango I think you can but your tongue back in your mouth now." Sango had her mouth hanging open in uncovered surprise.

Kagome was dressed in a tight, revealing black dress. It was strappless and molded her body into the right places. Her waist length hair was curled and she had on clear lipgloss. If she didn't have heads looking her way tonight Sango would personally take out every eye in the room.

"You look wonderful Kagome! You're gonna be the hit of the club tonight girl!" Of course getting Kagome to agree going to a club wasn't easy. Even when Sango said she would pay for it.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome, I think you need a girls night out." Sango declared as they were finishing cleaning off the table of the diner. Kagome glanced at her friend. She had that sneaky look in her eye again.

"Oh no. What have you got planned?" The last time Sango planned something it ended up getting her and Sango almost arrested. Of course Sango got them out of their but still. "Excatly what I said. I'm taking you to a club."

Kagome sweat dropped. "A club? Are you crazy? Im not old enough to get into a club."

Sango only grinned. "Im not crazy and I know your not old enough to get into a club so thats why Im kind of sneaking you in. I have fake ID's and all I need is your picture. All expenses paid."

"But still-"

"But still nothing, you need some fun in your life and if I have to drag you their myself than I will. You know...I used to be a karate blackbelt."

Kagome trembled with agitational fear. "Okay I'll go but only if you promise you won't leave my side."

"Promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

So thats how she got into all of this mess. Poor Kagome Higurashi. What was she to do? She had things to worry about but certainly one night of fun couldn't hurt. At least she could put _him_ in the back of her mind.

_Because I want your heart to be free  
I pull my hand away from our love because  
Love Is Over Now_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Damn it Miroku why the hell did you take me here?" A silver haired god eyed the place warily. He hadn't been to this kind of place in three years. Not since _she _left. "Come on Inuyasha, you need one night of fun. Just one night is all I ask."

_Would one night make it better? _

_Would it make three years of pain disappear?_

_Would it stop the hurt?_

_Would it make her face fade away?_

He gave a curt nod to all his friends. It's not like they gave him any choice. Miroku, Kouga, and Hitan took him by force into the car and if he said no they would just drag him inside the club.

"Alright!" The three idoits gave each other high fives. They had finally done it! They had gotten Inuyasha Takahashi outside of his house and party. How come nobody thought of this sooner? Easy. They were indeed a bunch of idoits.

The trio got in line and as they neared the bouncer Inuyasha thought he caught a scent of sakura blossoms. But as soon as it got caught in his nose it disappeared. Miroku eyed him curiously. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" He snapped back to reality. It was probably a trick of the mind. He probably hated her so much he thought he smelled her.

"No its nothing."

Kouga gave him a hard slap on the back. "Of course its nothing you idoit. Inuyashas totally over her, arn't you Inuyasha?" His only response was a growl. The other two cautiously looked at each other. Kouga was such an asshole sometimes.

The bouncer eyed them suspicously. "ID?" The four took out their drivers license. "Okay your in but im watching ya'll." Hiten grumbled. "Thats nice to know." The bouncer heard him of course. "What did you say?" The four looked nervously and hurried in the door.

"Hiten you idoit! You almost ruined it!"

"Ruined what? Were of age!"

The three sweatdropped. Inuyasha grimaced. What did he ever do to earn these kind of friends?

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

She thought she saw some silver and she thought she heard his voice. But it could only be her imagination right? Kama wouldn't hate her that much. Right?

"Oh Kagome! Spacing off again?" Sango smiled at her warmly but her eyes were full of concern. She thought that bringing her to this club would take her mind off of _him _but so far nothing. The raven haired girl grinned. "No of course not."

Sango relaxed. "Okay. Lets go get a drink then." She took the girls hand and led her to the bar. The bartender just happened to be a hottie and he just happened to take intrest in the two girls. Particularly the tall one. Not that the other one wasn't hot. If truth be told the other one was probably hotter but he was just attracted to this one.

"And what can I get you ladies?" He had a perfect Tom Cruise smile and Sango loved it.

"We'll have one 'Knock me Down and Fuck me' and a 'Sex on the beack'." Kagome groaned inwardly.

"Sango, you know I can't drink." Sango smirked. "I know."

After the drinks we're recieved Sango took a big gulp of hers and Kagome just stared. "Thats a pretty big glass." She glanced at Sango. She was just the life of the party. Already there were five guys huddling around her asking her to dance. Sango glanced at the girl next to her pleadingly.

"Alright alright. Go ahead". Sango squealed and gave her a huge hug. "Thankyou thankyou!!" She hopped off her seat and walked away with the nearest guy to her. The other four followed.

Kagome watched her walk away. Sometimes she wished she had her confidence but somehow she just couldn't do it. She took a sip of her "sex on the beach" and figured it wasn't too bad. She started drinking it faster. More sips at a time. She squealed and told the bartender to get her another one. While he was making her drink she looked at the crowd in front of her. She saw a glimpse of silver and hopped off her seat.

By this time Kagome was pretty much off. She swayed sideways and followed the flash of silver.

"Miss, where are you going? Your drink!" She ignored the bartender and continued to follow the streak of silver. It stopped and suddenly she realized the streak of silver had a full head of hair. "Haha..thats funny." She touched the shoulder of which the silver haired belonged to.

The body turned around in a flash. "The hell-" He was cut off by the face he never thought he would see again. His friends face were twisted in astonishment.

"Inuyasha?" That was when she barfed all over the man that left her life three years ago.

_Though I'm depending on your kind words  
your eyes are telling me that  
Love Is Over Now_

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Thankyou thankyou!! I thought that was pretty well done don't you think? I want to know what you thin so REVIEW!

_wait for the next chapter of Ni Yao De Ai (I might change the title since its not a one shot anymore)_


	4. Coming home

Ni Yao De Ai

Chapter four- Coming home

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I know and own nothing.

Inspiration songs: **Call me when your sober-Evanescense**

**Welcome to the black parade- My Chemical Romance**

-

-

-

AN: This will probably be the last update for a while. The end of November and all December I am very very very busy so I will try to make this chapter worth while. Who knows maybe I might even update tommarow(if you guys arn't already busy). Well just wanted to say happy thanksgiving and loved all my reviews particulary **KagomeIceAngel**. Loved her long reviews they really helped me make this chappy wonderful. So thankyou.

-

-

-

-

-

_Love never dies a natural death._

_It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source._

_It dies of blindness and error and betrayal._

_It dies of illnes and wounds;_

_It dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnish._

_-Anais Nin_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Maybe he was so surprised to see her face he couldn't utter a word. The silence was so thick a knife could not cut through it. Kagome, after sufficiently barfed on Inuyasha had fainted in his arms. He caught her before she could fall, he wasn't that heartless. It wouldn't have been so bad except maybe for the fact that there was globs of who knows what running down his face. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock and even the music seemed to have stopped playing. All of everyones attention was focused on the barfed on man and his reaction. His friends behind him glanced uneasily around. Inuyasha was a time bomb waiting to blow up. He couldn't exactly blow up here. The _definitly_did not want to pay for the wreckage. But only time could tell. The crickets were chirping the moon glowed brightly and tension burned the air.

"GET HER THE HELL OFF ME". Inuyasha was far from being **mad**. Mad didn't even describe the feeling burning through his veins. He was FURIOUS. Of course Inuyasha's outburst snapped everyone back to reality. The music started playing again. Everyone turned their attention away from the handsome man and started to do whatever they were doing before the "scene".

Of course Miroku had to do something. Hiten and Kouga just followed along. "Inuyasha, now lets just be calm about this. She didn't mean it." If glares could kill all three of Inuyasha's friends would be dead.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT? SHE FUCKIN BARFED ON ME!" Taking Kagomes limp body he _almost _kicked her hatefully to the ground but unfortunately Kouga stopped him.

Miroku tried to ration with him. Tried being the key word. "Look on the bright side Inuyasha. You have less laundry to do." The other three looked at him stupidly. What the hell is Miroku thinking they all thought. Thats right...they thought.

Kouga looked up sharply from the sleeping body and said, "Look guys, we gotta find out what we're gonna do with Kagome before she wakes up".

Inuyasha snorted. "Lets leave the bitch here. Maybe if she's lucky enough she might get laid." They all ignored him _of course. _Maybe he didn't make this clear in the three years. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the sleeping girl next to his foot. Nothing.

Hiten piped in unexpectantly. "Maybe we should take her over to Inuyasha's house." At that Inuyasha growled. "Hell no." Miroku had another idea though. "Lets see if we can find out if someone came with her." He raised his eyebrows at Inuyasha suggestively. The golden eyed god saw a burst of jealousy run through his veins.

_Why should I care if she came with anyone? Shes nothing. Nothing._

Not wanting anyone to decipher his feelings he gave a hesitant nod. "Alright its settled then, we'll just ask every beautiful girl in this club to see if they know the lady Kagome." Kouga wanted to jab at Inuyasha's pride some more. "How do you know if its a girl monk? Maybe she came with a guy." Hiten glanced around nervously and pretended not to hear anything. This was fight threatning to break out.

_Remember Inuyasha she's nothing. Don't show weakness. Don't act stupid._

Inuyasha ignored him continued to wipe himself clean. There was a stench of alchohal and something sour still on him. It wasn't exactly pungent but it was bearable. At least the other guys didn't seem to notice it. Maybe it was only him.

"I say we get the microphone from the DJ and just ask if they came with her." Inuyasha said suprisingly calm and smartly. Miroku handed to him, Inuyasha could act. "But first I think we should put lady Kagome into our VIP booth." Inuyasha had no response. He just picked her up and set her down roughly on the seat.

The trio traveled to the DJ booth, Kouga being the one without tact ripped the microphone away from the DJ, stopped him from spinning the tunes and handed the microphone to Miroku. Better him then Inuyasha he always thought. Everyone stopped dancing again and looked up on the "stage".

Miroku grinned nervously. "Hello. Is everyone having a good time?"

"Get on with it loser." A stranger yelled from below.

Miroku sweatdropped and continued. "Well anyways. We we're wondering if anyone knew a Kagome Higurashi. If you do please come to the VIP booths we umm... found her. Oh and if anyone would like a sexy male over at their place tonight my name is Miro-"

He was inturrupted by a kick on the shins and groaned loudly in the microphone. Everyone burst out laughing, even the DJ. Miroku handed the mircophone back to the DJ and limped off the stage with his sidekicks trailing behind. They entered the VIP room where Kagome laid. Beside her was a tall brunette trying to swing her arms around the unconscious girl.

Kouga grinned sheepishly. "Well well what do we have here." Instantly the brunette dropped her arms and turned around. She saw four men and sighed inwardly. "Im sorry, my name is Sango and I came with Kagome."

_Arn't you glad she came with a girl? _

_I don't care._

Miroku glanced at the girl. She indeed was very pretty. She had a round ass and kept in shape. But he loved her face. Serene and full of independence. He loved those kinds. He took a step foward and raised his arm graciously. "We're glad Kagome has such a good friend like you. We almost thought she came alone to a dangerous place like this."

Sango smiled and shook his hands. "Oh no I would never let Kagome come to a place like this alone. She's way too sweet and innocent for that." At that Inuyasha snorted rudely. She gazed at him curiously for a second and turned her attention back to the purple eyed man. "So how do you know Kagome?" He answered her hesitantly. "We used to be good friends, before she moved."

Again Inuyasha snorted.

Sango eyed him suspiciously. She knew something fishy was going on. "Oh really? Were you guys at the same school?" Miroku slightly nodded. "Yea..we went to the same school." Definitly fishy.

She decided she would leave it at that for now. "I think I'll take Kagome home now. She's had enough for one day. But how did she faint?"

Inuyasha answered her before Miroku could. "She drank too much."

"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." Instantly Miroku was at her side to comfort her. "It wasn't her fault that she drank too much. It was her choice."

"Of course it was her fault, even she would have been there her friend wouldn't have barfed over me and I wouldn't be smelling like dog breath." Sango looked at him with symathy.

"Oh she barfed on you? I am so sorry!" Miroku gave her a hug and his hand roamed her back slowly until it touched her bottem and that was when he began to rub it softly. She stiffened in his embrace and gave him a huge slap. "You stupid PERVERT". He went down under and did not reappear.

"Oh my god. You idoits are a bunch of perverts! Im taking Kagome home, she doesn't deserve to be in the company of you idoits." She continued to yell at them even though Kouga and Hiten stayed silent the whole time. Miroku by this time reappeared andd begged Sango for forgivness. It was because of his "cursed hand".

Sango gave in and stopped yelling at them. She needed someone to transport Kagome to her car and Inuyasha being the reasonable choice. Hiten and Kouga had disappeared somewhere between Sango's yelling and Miroku's forgiveness speech. She didn't trust Miroku with his wandering hands so Inuyasha had to pick up this unidentified object and lead "it" to the car. He held her like a stinky rat and Sango frowned at that.

"Whats his problem?"

Miroku grinned. "He hadn't gotten any in a long time."

Sango laughed. "Funny. But your still a pervert." They were almost to his car when Inuyasha stopped. "I think she's waking up." But poor Kagome only groaned and fell back into her unconscious sleep. They all sweatdropped.

Inuyasha felt an electric shocked whenever he gazed at her face. He hadn't seen it for three long years and his heart clenched with pain everytime she grumbled something incoherent. But then he had to remind himself that he hated her. That he didn't want her and that he could have anyone he want so why did he bring himself back to the past. It was the present and he didn't want that girl to be in his future. If he ever decided to have one. She had whispered something incoherant again. But this time he caught it.

_Inuyasha_

He was undoubtly shocked. She had said his name with such grace and softness that it was hard to not wake her up and demand her to take him back. The two idoits in front was still bickering about something and here he was remembering the past. She had changed alot. She had matured, become beautifuler and filled out from the high school figure she had three years back. Was that longing in his heart? He long ago shed himself of his feelings, telling himself it was not needed and even wanted to become a prick like Fluffy. But even the plan with Fluffy backfired because he met a girl named Rin who melted his heart.

He didn't want to be melted. He wanted to be stone and invincible. So he made up his mind not to think about her but how karma came a bit his ass. It was so ironic. The girl, Sango, was it, stopped at shiny red volvo and grinned proudly.

"Here we are. Can you put Kagome in the back seat?" Sango gestured at the clean seat and Inuyasha sat her down carefully. Or as carefully as he could without breaking his self control. Miroku gazed at Sango adoringly. "Sango my dear, you wounldn't mind if I called you some time would you?" She blushed a deep shade of red.

Inuyasha smirked. How could anyone resist Miroku's charm he thought sarcastically. "Heres my number, don't lose it but in the mean time I've got to get Kagome home." She gave him a slip of paper and started for the door but then turned around and asked, "I've talked to you but I don't even know you guys names." Miroku gave her a adonis smile.

"My name is Miroku and this gentleman here is Inuyasha."

She stared shocked. "INUYASHA?"

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Wow...this was long. It seems like everytime I end a chapter it ALWAYS end with a cliffhanger. All well. Haha... so yea review and wait for the next installment of Ni Yao De Ai...


	5. Split

Ni Yao De Ai

Chapter five- Split

Disclaimer: Own nothing, song called Split by Suneohair

Inspiration songs: Split by Suenohair

-

-

AN: I promise this time no cliffhangers but you have to review. UPDATED: Im sorry this took so long. I had trouble loading this chapter and the next few.

-

-

_If these dull emotions could just  
Disappear sooner without a word  
It would have been easier._

_When I gazed at you  
I saw myself trembling in your eyes  
My lips parted as though I had a blank expression._

-

-

-

Looking back at everything now it was a wonder Sango didn't kill him. It took five bodyguards to pry her off of him plus Miroku. Kagome never knew because she was still sleeping. He now sported a black eye, several bruises, and a few scratches and if that didn't hurt his pride everyone had thought Sango had done a good job of banging him up. So yes, his pride was tarnished and so was his body. Theres only so much a man could take in a life time.

Unfortunately, Sango thought Inuyasha deserved to be burned in hell and she wouldn't stop giving him the death glare. The bodyguards both sat them on the cement floor and told them to work it. They told Miroku if anything happens while they have their talk give them a call. Miroku nodded but was in fact deathly scared of both these people.

"Bastard."

Inuyasha's head turned swiftly in her direction. "What did you say bitch?" Miroku watched uneasily as the scene unfold. He had a gut feeling something very important was about to reveal itself.

"Your a fucking man whore Inuyasha. I hope someone puts some chopsticks in your eyes and strangle you to death." As Inuyasha got angrier with every word his only hold on a thread of sanity slipped slowly from his hand.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH". Miroku just watched them fight back and forth with a growing uneasy feeling.

"I don't have to fucking know you", she paused "I already know what you did to Kagome." Inuyasha's mouth stood agape. "You know nothing." He stood up and slowly walked to his car. He tiredly threw the car keys to Miroku who was still on the ground.

"Hey monk, you drive tonight. Im tired." He didn't wait for an answer because he knew Miroku would do it. Miroku understood him best.

"She couldn't talk for a year."

_We went on our separate paths  
At that crossroad  
It pains me so much that  
We may never meet again_

_Gathering emotions which are lacking  
Things that were warmed just a while ago have grown cold  
I couldn't believe something like that  
Just how long am I going to hold on to the same words  
How long am I going to hold on…_

He froze at his car door, his face hiding whatever emotion he felt. Sometimes whatever emotion he felt leaked through his face but he asked himself who would be there to pick up the pieces? That was when he felt something that overpowered his being. He used to feel like this, what was this emotion? He couldn't remember it had been so long. Ah yes, lonliness. He was lonely.

"That doesn't concern me." He opened the door ready to get in when he turned around. "She lost alot of weight."

Sango sniffed. "She sometimes doesn't remember to eat. I always have to remind her." At this point she burst out crying right there in front of the club and "poor" Miroku comforted her. He picked her up from the ground and led her to her car. Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger seat staring silently at the headboard.

_Gathering emotions which are lacking  
Things that were warmed just a while ago have grown cold_

"Are you sure you can drive?" Miroku asked her quietly. She laughed inwardly at his concern. If only he knew she was a blackbelt in Karate he would probabaly run away. She could handle anything. Well almost anything.

"Yeah, Im not helpless." He sweat dropped, if he learned anything tonight it would be to never make Sango angry. "Oh I wasn't implying you were helpless, I was just askin-"

She inturrupted him. "Thank you Miroku. You were a big help tonight." Sango bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek but as she bent down he looked at her delicious bossom and couldn't possibly help himself.

That night yells of PERVERT entered the busy streets of Tokyo. What a night it had been.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha drove home silently or peacefully, whatever you wanted to a call it. Of course until Inuyasha, suprisingly broke it.

"I thought that she would have moved on after I left."

_We will walk our separate paths  
Now, at that crossroad  
I can never look back again  
My feelings are too overwhelming_

"I think you gave her too much credit Inuyasha, she may not have been strong as you thought." _You certaintly weren't_

"Damn it, why didn't she eat? Did you see her? How skinny she was!" Miroku gazed curiously at Inuyasha. "What his this? You caring about Kagome? I thought you were past that? Did tonight bring back memories?" It was all he could hope for.

Inuyasha blushed a bright pink. "No I don't care about that wench. She's just skinny thats all." And then they were swept in silence for the rest of the way home. Both of them wondering if they'd see her again. Miroku began to form a plan. Sango just needed to participate a little bit.

_When I continue to gaze at you  
The seasons changed in your eyes  
My new light which I've not known before_

* * *

Sango didn't know how exactly Kagome slept through that racket but she managed it. Ironically she woke up right after Sango parked the car at her house.

_I won't tell her what happened. It would hurt her alot._

"Oh Sango were here already?" Kagome asked brightly. Sango sweatdropped. This girl was way too much for her. "You know, I had the weirdest dream." Sango glanced nervously at her. Maybe Kagome hadn't been sleeping all through the ordeal.

"I drempt that you were beating up a crossdresser with white hair. Isn't that the funniest thing?" Sango burst out laughing at this. Crossdresser? Honestly. Kagome joined in and both girls laughed all the way to Sango's two room apartment.

It was no secret around here that Sango and Kagome were the best of friends. They shared everything even apartments. Half was Sangos and the other half Kagomes. It took a year for Kagome to spill the beans and then they were even closer then ever. But something bugged Sango. How could a guy just get up and leave Kagome? Guys in general did that but Kagome did not look like the kind of girl that would choose one of those guys. She was definitly more suspicious of Inuyasha now then ever.

Sango opened the door to her apartment. Though the apartment itself was very shabby and dank Sango and Kagome tried to liven the place up a bit and now it had both characteristics of both girls. It wasn't so bad. The living room consisted of a t.v., a tattered brown sofa and an antique armchair. To the left of the living room was the tiny kitchen and dinner table. Dishes were piling on the sink but it felt homely. The hall gave room to two rooms and the bathroom. Home sweet home.

"So Sango, what did I miss?" Sango whistled pleasantly. She would take this secret to the grave. "Well you barfed on someone and then I took you home." She waited for the outburst and of course she got one.

"WHAT? When did this happen? How come I didn't remember this?" Kagome rambled on and on about how she could never show her face outside again and how she might as well live as a spinster for the rest of her life.

"Kagome," Sango giggled, "Its okay. No big deal! You don't remember anything because you were drunk and everybody in the club probably was too." Kagome gave a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving me Sango. I really did have fun tonight though, well before the incident anyways." Sango smiled warmly. _Definitly taking that to the grave._

And so the two girls got ready for bed because Kagome didn't have a car to drive home and Sango was too lazy to drive her home. Who knew life was so unpredictable?

As Kagome stared at her ceiling that night she wondered what if what she saw in her dream was real. _I saw a speck of silver in my dream. _

_You embrace me in the night that is about to disappear  
Entangling me with your body which has grown cold  
I feel that something is lacking  
Just how long have I been holding on to  
Lies and sighs to the point of falling apart_

That night everyone fell to sleep with doubt at the back of their minds.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Yay! Im done! So umm please review. Might not be able to write for a long time. Or not. Maybe if I get alot of reviews.


	6. Waltz

Ni Yao De Ai

Chapter six-Waltz

-

-

Disclaimer:I own nothing please don't sue

Waltz-Honey and Clover(Did I mention I love that movie?)

Inspiration Songs: Split by Suneohair

-

-

AN: I wrote this chapter right after chapter five because well...I was bored. Review please.

-

-

Important Message: This chapter will be based on the four characters point of view. I thought it was important to put in. Can you guess which characters POV is which? This is the POV of the characters thinking of three years back.

-

-

_Looking through closed eyelids  
At a pastel patterened future  
Persuing scattered codes  
Pulling up facial expressions_

_-_

_-_

_ Where did the time go. It seemed that days fly by without us even knowing it. What exactly were we searching for, why were we in such a hurry? What was our destination? I left everything behind because...even now I don't even remember. I seemed to think that I could not survive but then days went by, then months, then years and then all I ever felt was sorrow and regret. I wonder, does that make me a bad person? Am I horrible for pushing away my happiness for the joy of others? I thought I was being selfless but as time went on...was I really being selfish?_

_I seemed to forget the way the sun shone on my skin and the exhilerance I would feel. I forgot the way sakura blossoms smelled and the texture of the wind. I forgot my taste for life. And then I wondered if I would ever feel it again. It mad me sad and I felt empty. Even though I had friends and parents, there was one person they could never replace. What was my destination? What place did I have for pushing her away? Selfish was I._

* * *

_ I don't exactly remember when everything changed. It was subtle and it leaked into the pores of my body. Even when I was very young I could sense when bad things were about to happen like the day my father abondaned my family and left my mother to fend for us. Was it his fault really? Or was it mine? Years past and I met Inuyasha, and I felt at peace. I knew it couldn't last and I doubted myself. I felt for a time I was in a waltz. The movement, spinning, waiting for the music to break. I had no one to depend on._

_How did I become a person such of self doubt? Was that why Inuyasha left? Because he doubted my love..our love? Or was it only self love? When I was small I used to gaze at the stars circling around this planet, asking it to grant me wishes that would never come true. I squeezed my eyes and held my hands to the stars but eventually I had to go home..because waiting for a star to make my wish come true was absolutely useless. Just like love._

* * *

_ Time I think gave me a place to think. Think back on who I really was. Who I had become and who I wanted to become. I was raised by an uncle who was no less perverted than I but he had a special quality about him that even I liked. He was brutally honest. If I wasn't good enough he would tell me. If I wasn't strong enough he would tell me. And that was how I made it to the top of the game. That and my money of course. _

_I think as I got older I grew more weary of the people around me. People throwing themselves around me to please and entertain me. But I couldn't say I wasn't attracted to the dark side. I just grew tired of it. I wanted challenge so that was when I met her. Me and Inuyasha both. I was attracted to her, but not in the way Inuyasha had been. She didn't take no nonsense from me and I felt like I could trust her with my secrets. She took it to the grave. We would talk for hours and I would go to sleep with a sense of peace. She was my sister. The sister I never had, but then he pushed her away...so she pushed everyone away._

* * *

_ I met Kagome three years back. At first I thought that she couldn't talk but then I found out she just didn't want to. She was deathly pale, skinny, and living in a dump. Even then I couldn't bribe her to move in with me. She was independent but there was something wrong with her. She was missing something very important. I got the whole story from her a year ago and we cried until dawn._

_ It made us closer and we formed an unbreakable bond. I asked her to move in with me but she refused. She made me laughed until I had tears in my eyes. I never knew happiness before Kagome came in my life. I like her, had a rough childhood. My father had drunk away all our money and my mother abondaned me and my brother. We never knew love in our family. Kohaku died the first year that we were left alone. He was already sick and we barely could afford food. I dropped out of high school to find a job but it was low paying. At the burial my father came. Two weeks later he died of cancer. My mother was nowhere to be found. I hated both of them. But after meeting Kagome, my life wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was thankful._

* * *

_All their thoughts were beyond warm  
The spit out landscape has ben  
Smoldering for over half a year  
Bring light to the image  
What was it you lost  
But still it's ok  
Our gravity allows us to seek the comparisons  
That was like a waltz, beautiful  
While listening to some muttered chirps  
It was like a waltz as those two  
Were expressing something_

_Ah,  
Reality is playing dumb as we repaint it in primary colors  
I'll bring it closer to you  
From there let's continue dancing  
A waltz just for us_

* * *

_ Even though we have all experienced pain let us move on with a waltz. Let us stop in the park, smell the flowers, and look at the sky. It's beautiful isn't it? Even though we all thought wrong, trade in the bad and give ourselves the good. Hold on to sanity while we have each other. Lets hold hands and move forward and look back without regret. _

-

-

-

-

AN: Is it too corny? A lil mushy at the ending maybe. All wells...review!!


	7. This love

Chapter 7- This love

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sorry I haven't updated for sooo long. Anyways I'd like to clear up a few things before we get started with this chapter. Kagome does not live with Sango. I repeat Kagome does not live with Sango! They just share alot of stuff. Sorry if that confused any of you guys but maybe I should let them live together. Hmm...

Second thing I'd like to point out is HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Whatever you guys are celebrating just thank your god that WINTER BREAK is FINALLY FREAKIN HERE. Oh gosh im so happy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or comp. or this song.

-

_-_

_I heard someone say  
"If there is love, there's peace"  
and one may agree with that, or not_

Oh how it was a beautiful morning. A glorious morning. The birds were singing the sun was shining and Kagome woke up to a pounding headache. How much exactly did she drink? Well she couldn't exactly blame this on anyone but lets just hope she didn't wake up with a stranger lying next to her. She sat up looking at her surroundings. As soon as she was up she was met with another wave of dizziness and a terrifying want to barf. She looked down. At least she was fully clothed and at least she was in Sango's guest room. It was like her own room lying in front of her. There were clothes strewn everywhere. It was quite homely. She checked her watch and gasped in surprise. Oh crap it was already nine thirty. She was on early shift this morning. Standing straight up she was hit with another wave of nausia and used her drawer for support. How in the hell would she make it with all those busy customers?

She took a quick cold shower to rinse off any alchohalic smell and dressed in some of her old clothes. Running to the kitchen to see if Sango had any Pop Tarts left, what was she to see but a note from Sango herself.

_Yo Kagome, _

_I got you covered for today. I know you must have had a horrible headache. Ouch. After all **one **drink does do that to a person! You missed out on everything yesterday. I finally met a guy, I'll tell you all about him after I get home. Just hang out here for a while, I got a quick shift today. _

As she read the note, she snorted in disbelief. Sango actually meeting a decent guy? Yeah right. She was surprised Sango didn't try to strangle him first. Don't mess with a person who's grandpa used to own a Karate place. Well she had a couple more hours before Sango came home...so what did she want to do? Her eyes lit up with a great idea. She would clean her surrogate room! She forgot all about breakfast and her dream.

* * *

Ah yes. Today was going to be a glorious day. Woah deja vu. Didn't someone already say that? Anyways Miroku could feel it in his bones. After all he had a date with Ms. Sango this evening. 

"Flashback"

_"Hello?" A sleepy voiced sound from the telephone. It was five in the morning, who could be calling at this hour? _

_"Why, my dear Sango, did I wake you up?"_

_He was smooth alright. Smoothe as spaghetti sauce he always told himself._

_The voice on the other end, Sango, did not like to be woken up at five in the morning and she did not want to be waked up by some stupid pervert who groped her all night long. _

_"What do you want Miroku?" she groaned. _

_He was beginning to get nervous. He had never asked a girl out so fast but for Kagome..._

_"I was just wondering...if you would like to go out with me tonight...say around seven?" She sat straight up as he asked this. She liked him yes. But to go out with...well she did give him her phone number. Oh gods she must have been really drunk yesterday. _

_There was an indefenite pause. "Hey Sango..are you there?" She snapped back to reality. Of course, she had to say something._

_"Umm okay...but we need some rules." He was confused. Rules...? For dating..? Was this girl serious?_

_"Okay but you need to promise me you have to go on a second date with me even if the first one ends badly." _

_She answered without even thinking. "Deal."_

_"Now number one. You must not tell Kagome about the conversation me, you, and Inuyasha had last night but you may see her. I heard that you guys were really good friends but lost touch. Don't remind her of Inuyasha though, if she cries this is going to be on your head."_

_Bringing up Inuyasha was the last thing on **his** mind._

_He kept his silence and Sango took this as an yes he agreed to those terms and she continued._

_"Secondly, no touching me you stupid pervert. I don't want your hands anywhere near my body." _

_Again he kept his silence and she wondered if he was even listening. _

_"Thirdly, don't think that I'm one of those girls who can be taken advantage of. I'm no slut." _

_He answered then. "Of course you arn't my dear but I am glad to see my dear friend Kagome again. Of course I will pick you up so if you would be kind enough to give me your address." _

_Sango grudgingly gave him hers. How he could leach it out of anyone!_

_"Thank you my lady, see you promptly at seven this evening". They both hung up at the same time. Each with different thoughts going through their heads._

"End of Flashback"

* * *

"So tell me!" Kagome couldn't wait anymore. Sango had arrived a couple of minutes ago, and Kagome was bursting to know everything about the new guy. Of course she was still embarressed as hell when she found out that she got drunk only after _one _drink. 

"Well, hes smart, really knows how to talk to a girl, and definitly the hottest guy I've ever been out with."

_That's definitly an understatement._

Kagome was baffled. Sango never talked about a guy like that before. Actually she never talked about a guy at all when they met each other three years ago.

_Hmmmm..interesting. Definitly something to tease her about._

"So when do I get to meet this guy? He sounds like a real winner." Kagome teased her lightly. Sango smirked with her knowledge.

"Actually you get to meet him this evening. He's taking me to dinner." She prided herself on the fact that Kagome's mouth was hung open in wide disbelief.

"That fast? You must have gotten along _really _well with this guy." Her intentional stretch on really made Sango blush.

"NO! It wasn't like that. We just bonded while trying to load your heavy body into my car. How can two people not bond over that?"

It was a total lie and Sango knew it but she couldn't resist to tease Kagome a little...and the fact that Kagome **must **not know about her almost encounter with Inuyasha. It would just break the poor girls heart.

Insensitive jerk. She must have been on too many Bloody Mary's to not kick the crap out of that guy. Kagome grinned, got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Good, just don't go too fast with this guy. Men are pigs." Before Sango could say anything she had already shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Nice save Kagome.

Sango just rolled her eyes and went to get ready for her date. He would be here in a couple of hours and she wanted to look presentable. Who said Sango couldn't be naughty? Well he defintily would be in a treat for tonight.

But in the back of her mind...she wondered how Kagome would react to Miroku..

* * *

"Damn it Inuyasha..you have to help me!" Miroku tried to put on his shirt while putting on his shoes and then there was the fact that he didn't even have any pants on. Plus add that on top of being thirty minutes late. 

Inuyasha just snickered at him. What the hell was he getting worked up for? It was just a fucking date. Albeit it was a date with his ex-girlfriends friend. No, that wouldn't be awkward at all. Miroku was _her _friend after all. He did have the right to date anyone he wanted including HIS ex-girlfriends friend.

Damn it, that was confusing.

"The hell I have to, its not my date im going on right? I don't have to look nice right? SO why in the hell do I have to help you?"

He simply answered, "Because im your best friend."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So?"

Miroku was beyond the point of desperate. Sango was going to kill him and that would probably mean that Kagome was going to and you did not want to make Kagome Higurashi mad. Nope not at all.

"Please Inuyasha, Sango's gonna kick my ball if im another minute late and I'll never have children so please-"

Inuyasha inturrupted. "Alright already, just calm down. Get your stuff on first and I'll drive the car in the front yard."

Miroku grinned. He knew Inuyasha would help. " Your the best bud a guy could ask for. In fact if I wasn't so tied up right now I would kiss you."

One word Inuyasha would describe his best friend in their heart to heart moments.

Fag.

Of course Miroku wouldn't hear it from him.

* * *

And of course Miroku insisted he come and if he didn't he would probably ignored for about a week before Inuyasha would break and pay for their lunch. 

Inuyasha learned the hard way. Inuyasha had struggled, and pleaded, and even begged on his knees but their was nothing he could do. Miroku promised that _she _wouldn't be there.

_She who had ruined their lives so. She who messed up his entire world. She who made him fucking celebate. Thats right Inuyasha Takahashi hadn't slept with a girl in three years. _

_Now wasn't that a fucking miricle?_

But if you knew the real Miroku, you would know that Miroku made promises that he didn't keep. In other words he wasn't trustworthy as he made out to be. In other words he was an idoitic liar. But he was a good friend. Loyal but defintily cheap.

So there he was in the passenger seat with Miroku. Driving to his soon to be girlfriends house. How Miroku got girls to fall for him was a total surprise to him.

He hoped _she _wouldn't be there. He couldn't possibly face her right now. It hurt too much...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...KAGOME!" A distressed Sango yelled out to her best friend in the living room. There was no way she could be ready in time! Her makeup wasn't done and she didn't even know what to wear. It took her forever to do her hair and Kagome was just sitting their in **her **living room watching **her **t.v. without even helping. What was this world coming to? She just needed ten more minutes. Just ten. Miroku would probably be over here by now granted he was thirty minutes late but she let it pass. 

Kagome came rushing into her living room...now nicknamed "hell". Clothes were strewn all over the place, makeup was spread all over her bed, and her walls looked like somebody smacked their head into it too many times. Hmm..Sango now sported a faint purple bruise on her forehead. What a coincidence.

"Kagome I really need your help! I don't know what to wear and my makeup probably won't match because Im such a stupid-"

"Hold up cowgirl! First how about you wear that slimming black dress you got last week along with those cute pumps I gave you last christmas. Then I can do your makeup okay?" She was suddenly thrown on the floor by a powerful tackle.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you Kagome, I will love you forever." She gave her a huge hug...looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh god...I haven't felt this panicky in years. Not since the high school exam." Sango gave a big sigh of relieve. All the stress seemed to pour out of her body.

Kagome stood up and took Sango's outreached hand. "You need to relax. It's just one date after all." Sango breathed slowly. "Yeah, its just one date after all."

They managed to get Sango ready just as the door bell rung. "Well.." Kagome said. "There's your guy. Should I get the door or will you?"

Sango gave a nervous laughter. "I think I should..He would be kind of shocked if he knew you were here." Sango's statement struck her as kind of odd but she didn't have time to analyze it.

She waited anxiously for Sango's date to reveal himself.

At the pit of Sango's stomach she knew there was going to be real drama tonight.

-

-

-

-

AN: Okay I know you guys didn't get the fluff that you wanted but I kinda need this chapter to set up some major fluff for the next chapter. Major angst...so get ready!

I know you guys are wondering where the lemons are...well you'll have to see. Is this chapter long enough for you guys?

Oh and definintly give me a review...or I shall make Kagome DIE!! Muahhhhhh..no seriously I can do that.

**Next Chapter**

_Once again she managed to invade his patience. She sparked his anger. She made him hate. And how he hated her at that moment. There was just enough hate there to say his next words._

_"All I regreted was choosing you. Useless and disappointing." He wanted to hurt her so bad that he didn't even feel any guilt until it was out of his mouth._

_The silence was unbearable. There was no room to breathe and his anger slowly fade away. They wearily looked at each other, both daring each other to inturrupt the silence. She finally gave in._

_"I would have changed for you." Her eyes rolled backed and her legs gave away. _

_She really needed to stop doing that. _


	8. Denied

Chapter eight- Denied

AN: Sorry for being so lazy. I know I know im a bastard for making you guys wait. But seriously this time...okay..no excuse.

I hope this chapter will make up for all of it. Are you ready for some real drama?

Oh and thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was absolutely horrible but thanks again all the same.

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_If you could see me now_

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you push me away?_

_What exactly would you say?_

Sango hesitantly opened the door. She glanced at Kagome behind her shoulder and gave the girl a smile. The door opened and in stepped two handsome men. Sango had to admit, what Miroku didn't have in manners he made up with his beauty. If she didn't know any better, she'd be jealous of the man.

She glanced behind him, Inuyasha strayed at the door not noticing one of the occupants of the room. His gaze was downward and he looked bored half to death. However Miroku managed to drag him here was lost on her. Sango looked at Kagome. She had not noticed Inuyasha yet, which was good because her attention was focused on Miroku, who she looked at in awe.

"Miroku?" She asked incrediously.

"The one and only." Miroku opened his arms to welcome her.

Inuyasha's face snapped upward in surprise and then his attention was focused on Miroku, the man who had tricked him here. He glanced again at her face. She still had not noticed him.

She rushed into his arms and gave him a warm hug. Her expression was one of bewilderment.

"I can't believe it! You're the one who's taking Sango out?" Miroku's hand inched slowly down her back and with a soft squeeze at her bottom he sighed with satifaction. As soon as he did that however she rushed out of his grasp and stepped away. Lets just say there was a huge handprint on his face after that.

"I can't believe you! Still the same after all this time." Kagome mocked anger, her hands on her hips.

Sango had glared at him and he felt her eyes and the holes they produced in his back.

"I can't believe you! I SAID no touching!" Miroku gave her a nervous giggle knowing he was not gonna get some.

"My dear Sango, I love you and only you. You know that." She snorted. This was only for the benifit of Kagome and Inuyasha. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Whatever."

All this time Kagomes attention had strayed in the back of the room and she was filled with mixed emotion. She saw the person she thought she would never see again.

"Inuyasha," She whispered. Inuyasha's gaze settled on hers. The other two people in the room seemed to fade away. It was getting harder to breathe. Golden eyes looked at her with longing and hatred. All at the same time with so much doubt in his eyes. She forgot that she hated this man. The person who made her knees weak was exactly the same person who gained pleasure from making her cry.

She once thought that if he was there all her dreams came true but he made her realize one day that that was exactly what her dreams were. Stupid dreams. Being with him was like being lifted into air. It made you careless of who and what you were. It made her who she was today.

It made her fall in love with him again.

If he had asked her back after he broke and stomped on her heart, she wouldn't hesitate at saying yes. Because she had loved him that much. But things had to end..her life wasn't meant to be fairy tale and Inuyasha was certainly no prince charming.

So they gazed at each other, both of them daring each other to say the first word. Kagome finally broke, she licked her lips and formed her first words for him in three years.

"What are you doing here?"

That was it. No heartfelt lovesong about how she was miserable without him. How she wanted him so badly that it hurt even thinking about him.

But there was definitly anger in her voice. It was strained and weak and so very cold. It was everything Kagome was not. He hesitated. He honestly didn't know what to do or say. So he answered with as much coldness and hate as he could.

"It's none of your fucking concern."

She flinched at his words. It wasn't as much as his words then his tone. They were meant to cut and they did so deeply. Her heart could not stand to bleed anymore but she lashed out at him wanting him to hurt. To feel her pain. To make him understand.

And so they bickered for the first time in three years. About everything and about every single thing. They let their heart burst and they felt a release that they needed. Unoticed by the two Sango and Miroku had managed to slip out undected.

"Do you think they will notice?" Sango asked politely. Definitly out of politeness then curiousity.

Miroku answered thoughtfully..though he didn't really know the answer. Who could? "Yes..I think they will..after a fashion but lets not worry about that. Where would you like to go?"

"I think we should go to that new japanese restaurant by the Sakura tree."

"Ahh..yes the Sacred Sakura tree. Do you know the history of that tree?" She glanced at him surprised.

"Yes actually I do. My grandfather used to tell me stories." Miroku parked his car near the sacred tree. Sango was about to open her door when Miroku stepped out of his car and went to her side to open it. She smiled and blushed.

"Such a gentlemen when not a pervert." She teased him lightly. It was everything but a lie. She was more at eased now and settled a pace at his side.

They walked silently to the restaurant both deep in their own thoughts. Miroku being the gentlemen he was opened the restaurant door for her. They sat at a table near the back where it was private but still close enough that they could be attended to without being completely ignored from the staff.

Once their odered food had arrived they settled into light conversation until Sango inturrupted their light talk.

"How about we stop talking about this crap and tell me the details between Inuyasha and Kagomes breakup." Miroku sighed..this was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

"Your just a fucking jealous bitch you know? Always have been and always will be." Inuyasha was fuming from head to toe and it had nothing to do with the fucking heat.

"Why don't you go shove that up your gay ass Inuyasha. You were always the jealous one, even when we were together."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Bitch."

"Pig."

"Dogs whore."

"Egomaniacal jerk."

"At least I made the right choice and left you for Kikyou." And thats when he knew he went too far.

Once again she managed to invade his patience. She sparked his anger. She made him hate. And how he hated her at that moment.

The silence was unbearable. His anger disipated long ago and what was left in his eyes were a pleading forgiveness. She gazed at him warily. Was this man really worth her anger, her pain, her love?

He was.

"I would have changed for you."

His eyes spoke nothing, clouding with childness naivite.

"Why?" He spoke it with no anger, no fear, no hatred. He realized that he was too tired, he had given up long ago.

"Because I loved you that much." Her eyes pertained so much sorrow and pain, her eyes rolled back and her legs gave way.

And Inuyasha was hit with two realization...Miroku and Sango was nowhere to be found and Kagome had undoubtly fainted.

He caught her easily enough in his arms but she really did need to stop doing that.

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Sorry for the long wait and I know its a short chapter. Please be patient with me because im such a lazy writer...haha. Anyways thanks for reading and remember to review.


End file.
